


Across The Board

by Eamonn_Ruth



Category: Emmerdale, Graham and Rhona
Genre: #Iship, #emmerdale, #secret love, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eamonn_Ruth/pseuds/Eamonn_Ruth
Summary: Graham figures out rhona is the one playing with the chess board and intends to catch her out





	1. Chapter 1

He noticed it yesterday but didn’t think anything of it. Why would someone make a stupid move like that in chess that’s one of the biggest mistakes he thinks to himself as he contemplates on weather to join in on the game or not with the mystery contestant. After a few seconds of thinking graham makes a bold move and decides to join in moving one of his chess pieces in unison to the one opposite him, two can play at that game he thinks to himself as he walks away all smug but he is determined to find out who it is.

Edging around the corner rhona spots graham moving his piece and smiles to herself as she continues to examine Kim’s horses. This could be fun she thinks to herself as she laughs about her cunning plan. As she sets her bag on her shoulder and begins to walk away from home farm she spots graham staring through the window and decides to mimic his 007 stance and she calls it however she does find it quite sexy if she is honest with herself, this earns her a side smile and a wink from graham which sends her stomach wild as she heads back to the vets. 

After watching rhona walk down the path or jog should he say with them blushing cheeks graham smiles to himself and finds himself staring at the chessboard who could it be he thinks to himself as he examines the board. All off a sudden like a flash of light an idea springs to mind the cctv cameras he laughs to himself because he know he has the mystery contestant right where he wants them, heading back to his office and settling in his chair he begins the search for the big question mark that is hanging in the air and as if just by magic he catches the culprit. Stopping the cctv on her face and zooming in he smiles to himself when the pixels become a lot clearer revealing the face of the blushing vet “oh rhona goskirk it is on” he sniggers to himself.

Not knowing about the discovery that graham has just made rhona makes her way back into the village. Closing up the vets she heads to her cottage trying to get graham out of her mind this is insane she thinks to herself as she opens the front door and crashes onto the sofa.as she sits there and drifts off into her land off graham she falls into a deep sleep.


	2. Caught In The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graham confronts rhona but what comes next he wasn’t expecting.

As Saturday rolls up graham thinks today is the day to pounce as Kim has told him rhona will be in the stables today taking care of her horses whilst she is out on business. After Kim disappears out of town for her business trip graham hides himself behind the island in the middle of the kitchen with full view of the chessboard in the living room, just as he thought she wasn’t coming the front door creaks open and in slithers rhona making a B-line straight for the chessboard. Graham laughs to himself and he makes his way to the living room door making sure not to make a sound and coming to a stop right behind rhona. “Not so good at this are you” he says as he watched rhona jump out of her skin giving him a small smile which tugged at the sides of his mouth.

Unable to concentrate on anything but the tall man in her eyeline rhona looks down at the floor and chuckles “ok you got me now what are you going to do with me” she spits out with an enormous amount of lust threatening to expose itself. She sees the darkness begin to grow in Graham’s eyes as he takes a step closer to rhona making it hard for her to even breathe let alone think, he places a finger underneath her chin forcing her eyes to fall onto his “well at the moment super vet I only have one thing on my mind” he slips a hand onto her waist and pulls her closer. Rhona smiles “enlighten me then” she growls back as she leans up to kiss his mouth slowly but passionately.

As graham begins to deepen the kiss he is displeased when he feels rhona slip out of his hands “to be continued baby” she says as she walks towards the front door and slaps Graham’s arse on the way out which leaves him rather amused but wanting more, what game is she playing graham thinks trying to calm himself down after the wave of passion that had flown through his body, he will get her back for this and he will get his way he thinks as he swans off to bed.

After leaving the house rhona is amazed with herself for sticking to her guns she will make him wait a little longer she thinks to herself as she struts her way back into the village where she heads home for a late night bottle of wine to calm herself down. However deep down rhona wishes she had stayed she enjoyed that crazy rollercoaster of an afternoon she had just had and had especially enjoyed the ending to her night which she had been thinking about for a while and was still in shock because it had just happened and she walk away. What am I doing she thinks to herself she needs to rest but who says they cannot continue it in the morning.

Graham lays there completely still in bed whilst thinking about the local vet who may have just completely sealed the deal for him I mean he has to have her now after already being left in the middle of the foyer body screaming out for more as she slapped his arse playfully and walked away, graham nearly had the strength the let her go he wanted to keep her there and remind her why she kissed him in the first place. Whilst away in his thoughts graham is pulled back to the real world by his phone coming to life, he picks it up praying for it to be an unknown number so that he can flirt some more but to his surprise it is Kim so he scrambles to the edge of the bed and picks up the phone “Kim how can I help you” he says in a groggy voice a loud voice replies “graham good your awake I was just calling to let you know I will be out of the village for a few weeks I’m taking a trip to Dubai to tie up some loose ends I’m sure you will be able to cope without me won’t you?” With a smile plastered across his face as he thinks of the things he could get up to that week with a certain vet he quickly obliges “of course I can don’t worry about it enjoy your time away goodbye Kim” bouncing up and down on the bed like a teenager he decides to make his first move with Rhona. He turns his head to the clock it’s 3:30 in the morning perfect he thinks as he stubbles out of bed and throws on a polo and some chinos something he rarely ever wears and heads out to the car. He pulls up quietly outside of rhonas to ensure he doesn’t wake her and heads for the door, he slips a small piece of paper through the letter box and is startled when he sees the landing light come on so he shoots back to the car and begins his drive back up to home farm.

Startled awake by the sound of her letter box rhona shoots out of bed and down to the front door to find a small piece of paper lying on the door mat she picks it’s up to examine it and finds a small note with a number attached it reads ‘just incase you get lonely. 007 x’ now to rhonas excitement she skips back up to bed and grabs her phone sending a message to the number ‘thank you for stopping by 007 just wish you would have knocked so we could pick up where we left off I will make sure to pop by and check on you tomorrow must be getting lonely in that big house all on your own. The local vet x’ and with a smile on her face she sends the message and waits patiently for a reply which comes sooner rather than later and reads ‘well local vet I will be very lonely by the time Kim gets back from Dubai in a couple of weeks maybe you would care to join me up here for dinner tonight and then maybe we can continue on from yesterday. Consider it and I will await your reply. 007 x’ . At this point rhonas face is the colour of a beetroot but she knows exactly what to reply to that and with Kim gone for a couple of weeks this could work out just fine for the pair. sending back a quick confirmation of her arrival this evening she quickly shuts off her phone and goes back to sleep.

Excited for this evening graham already sets his outfit out for the night and after all of the excitement feels himself drifting back off to sleep and thinking of the vet and the very spontaneous night ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s rubbish but please make sure to leave a comment


End file.
